


Out Of My Head

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky is a douche here, Deal With It, F/M, It WAS gonna be Ivan, Logan is Natasha's adoptive father, Loki Does What He Wants, Love Triangles, No Endgame, but I was like meh. I did that for my other fanfics, loki is a sassy little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natalia, chosen to go by Natasha now by her dad since they left Russia for reasons he refuses to tell, is the new girl at this American school. Immediately she's hated, being too different from every gossiping hormonal teen here. It doesn't overwhelm her, the hate and everything. She doesn't give a single fuck.In this school she meets a cocky annoying friend Clint; an infuriating, arrogant, charming, brooding exchange student Loki, and an intimidating rude guy - Bucky - with anger issues who she needs to be careful around.





	Out Of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Gahhh my first story here!! (Be nice okay)

Well goddamit, if she was told they'd be leaving to- _fucking_ -day a day earlier she would've had the chance to break up with Alexei. Now she comes home to find her suitecase already packed sitting on her bed among other small bags. She demands to know what the fuck is going on as she's dragged to the airport and they leave the country. She doesn't talk to him, Logan her adoptive father, during their flight as she glares at the seat before her with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. He didn't even give her the chance to take a bloody damn shower. Great. And now with her boyfriend Alexei, she's going to have to break up with him through text and that just kills her pride.  

 

 

Logan has been keeping secrets from her. He's running from something. She doesn't know what but she has a feeling it's endangering her. Now that pisses her beyond. He should have taken her back to the orphanage if he wasn't ready. He's already a bad influence around her, his drinking issues, coming home with blood on his shirt and knuckles - that doesn't belong to him. She loves him, a whole lot. But she doesn't want to be a part of his deals with bad guys and drug lords or whatever the fuck is after his ass.

 

She silently follows him when they land in America in the airport, taking a cab to New York Manhattan. They don't say a word to each other and he looks just as angry if not more than her. They arrive at a cheap apartment paid upfront that has two bedrooms. When he tries to approach the biggest one, she has already marched inside and slams the door in his face angrily. Bastard. He _will_ tell her what the hell is going on. For now, she will give him the cold shoulder.

 

She hears him sigh on the other side of the door and hears his footsteps retreating. "You have yourself good sleep, kid." He rasps, his tone awfully sad and tired making her cringe.

 

 

 

The very next morning, when she's making breakfast for the both of them after finding grocery on the kitchen counter, she finds out that he's already applied her in a new school - which is quite a confirmation that they will be staying in this godforsaken country for a very, very, very long while much to her dismay.

 

Her tantrum leads her to smashing a plate to the floor and the harsh shattering has him scowling incredulously at her.

 

"You need to calm the fuck down. If you don't like my rules, one of them having you not be here on the weekdays, then you can go ahead and fuck off. Find yourself a new roof." He growls as his scowl deepens.

 

She says nothing, glaring at him while she leaves the eggs to burn. 

 

"You're going to school tomorrow. That's final."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please vote and comment if you want.


End file.
